


in the circle of your arms

by andnowforyaya



Series: yaya's winter writing blast 2015 [12]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan calls Daehyun in the middle of the night to pick him up because he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the circle of your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [golden_kimono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/gifts).



> for [goldenkimono](https://twitter.com/golden_kimono), who wanted fluffy/cute himdae with "himchan keeping dae warm through the cold winter months". hope this is close enough <3 also, happy birthday!!!

The call comes at four in the morning and Daehyun slaps his hand around for his phone on his nightstand, managing to knock his glasses to the ground in the process. He'd fallen asleep waiting for a call or text, the empty space beside him bed making him restless.

“...’Lo?” he answers groggily, wincing as the speakers blare tinny music and club beats into his ear. He pulls the duvet higher over his shoulders, cocooning himself in warmth. The apartment isn’t very well insulated, so the frosty winter air outside has seeped between the walls into the bedroom, especially chilling the tip of his nose.

Someone screams into the phone in response, and Daehyun nearly drops it in surprise. Well, now he’s awake.

“Hyung, was that--”

“Daehyunnie!” Himchan shouts from the other side. He starts speaking, slow and deliberate the way a person might who knows they would be slurring and unintelligible otherwise. “Daehyunnie...it’s your _favorite_ , most wonderful hyung. I am drunk and cold and it is almost morning. Please come pick me up because you love me.” He ends with a hiccup and a giggle.

Daehyun sighs, taking a moment to look at the time on the phone’s screen. “It’s four,” he says. “Can’t you call a cab?”

“I might fall asleep!” Himchan protests with a very righteous air. Daehyun can just imagine him sitting at the bar of the club, waving his hands around trying to make his point. “You know what happened last time and the cab kept driving around and around and around and around--”

“I get it,” Daehyun says, cutting off at least twenty more _around and around’_ s. “Didn’t you go out with Yongguk-hyung?”

“Cookie can’t _drive_ ,” Himchan says, scandalized.

“I just meant he can take the cab with you--”

“He can’t because he went home with a _lady_ and left me all alone.” Himchan hiccups again. “I told him it was okay because you would come pick me up.”

“You…” Daehyun begins, trailing off because he is unsure how he wanted to finish. He sighs again, throwing off his covers. “...Fine.”

Himchan yips in glee and rattles off the name of some club in Gangnam, hanging up before Daehyun can tell him how long he’ll be.

.

“Is this yours?” A familiar-looking boy says as Daehyun approaches the curb. He managed to find parking about a block away and feels extremely out of place strolling up to the club in his sweatpants, sandals, and one of Himchan’s huge winter coats. The boy has Himchan’s arm draped across his shoulders, Himchan standing against him like his joints are all backwards. Himchan mumbles something with his eyes closed, and when the boy steps forward, taking the drunk man with him, Himchan’s head rolls back like it wants to stay right where it is.

“Yup,” Daehyun says, pushing his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose. “Thanks..um…”

“Junhong,” the boy says helpfully. “I work with Himchan. We met at the company’s Christmas party last year? I just ran into him and thought...I should probably stay until you got here.”

Daehyun flashes Junhong a tired smile, and Junhong flashes his own in return. “Thanks,” Daehyun says again. He reaches them and wrinkles his nose in distaste. Himchan smells like he’s been dunked in alcohol. His clothes, once a pristine black button-up tucked into dress pants, are now wrinkled with a few noticeable wet spots in the nice fabric, his shirttails flapping in the wind. “He didn’t bring his coat?”

“I checked,” Junhong says. “We couldn’t find it...He does have his wallet, though.”

Himchan makes a pleased, lip-smacking sound as he is shifted over to Daehyun, who hurriedly takes off his coat and drapes it over Himchan’s shoulders. He and Junhong manage to wrangle Himchan’s arms into the coat, and Daehyun zips him up, feeling his bare forearms prickle in the chill. He should have worn more than just a t-shirt underneath. “I’m just a block away,” he says, trying to keep his teeth from chattering. “Thanks again!”

“I could--” Junhong begins, but Daehyun waves him away.

“It’s fine, really. You’ve already helped so much. Enjoy the rest of your night!”

“Morning,” Junhong quips.

“What?”

“It’s morning,” Junhong repeats with a sheepish smile. “Sorry. Joke. I’ll just -- Good luck with him.” He nods at Himchan, who has decided a nice place to take a nap is standing and leaning his full weight against Daehyun.

“Oh,” Daehyun says darkly, shifting Himchan higher. “He’ll make it up to me tomorrow.”

.

Miraculously, they make it home in one piece. Himchan even begins to sober up during the drive, arriving at their apartment in better control of some of his facilities, like walking.

“You are the best boyfriend,” Himchan mumbles against Daehyun’s neck as Daehyun fumbles with the keys to their front door.

“Yeah, yeah,” Daehyun says. He manages to push the door open and pull Himchan in behind him, wondering now if it’s even worth it to go back to bed when he has to be up in an hour for work anyway. He kicks off his shoes and helps Himchan unlace and step out of his. “You love me.”

Even if Daehyun isn’t going back to bed, Himchan has a few precious hours to sleep off the alcohol before he needs to decide if he’s going into the office or if he’s calling in sick, so he marches them both to the bedroom, where Himchan crawls onto the mattress as soon as he sees it. “My true love,” Himchan says, spreading out like a starfish on the bed. He’s snoring just moments later.

The sun has steadily been illuminating the sky a crisp and clear wintry blue. Himchan was out all night, celebrating a co-worker’s promotion. Daehyun doesn’t begrudge Himchan wanting to have fun with his friends and supporting them on their career paths, but he can bitter about losing sleep. He stares at the line the city’s tall buildings create beyond the windows in their bedroom, pressing his lips together tightly, and gets ready for his day.

.

Daehyun spends ten minutes in the driver’s seat of his car picking glitter out of his hair and finding glue residue on the backs of his hands. The kids today had been particularly rowdy, and all he wants to do is sink into the seat and take a nice 8-hour nap. Unfortunately, sleeping in the parking lot of the school is forbidden ever since that time the principal came out and found him with his face pressed against the horn of the wheel and screamed concern at him about living conditions and the school's reputation. He’d had to convince his principal he wasn’t homeless, after that.

When he finds more glitter behind his ear he calls cleaning up a lost cause and starts his car. It’s a short drive back to the apartment he shares with Himchan, and he can’t wait to throw off his shoes and clothes and flop into bed.

There is a banner hanging over their front door when he gets home. _CONGRATULATIONS_ , the banner says in an explosion of color and more glitter, the letters bubbly. Daehyun doesn’t give it a second glance, stepping inside the apartment and out of his shoes. His socked feet glide across the floor.

On the counter in the kitchen is a small, round cake, prettily decorated with white icing and pink flowers. In the center are the words in more icing, “I’m sorry for being a drunk jerk.” _Drunk jerk_ is cramped, all the letters squished together, like the baker realized too late they were running out of room. Daehyun allows himself a tiny, satisfied smile and swipes a bit of icing onto his finger to taste, letting the sugar explode sweet flavor on his tongue. Nice.

He is, however, too tired to enjoy his treat, so he sadly leaves it in the kitchen and traipses into the chilly bedroom, where the curtains are drawn shut and there is a lump in bed.

As he changes out of his day clothes and into something looser and more comfortable, the lump in bed says, “Did you see the sign?”

“Yes,” Daehyun says.

“And the cake?”

“Yes,” Daehyun says. “Congratulations? Really? What are you congratulating me for?” He peels back one corner of the covers and Himchan obligingly scoots over so that Daehyun can slip in. Himchan immediately presses up behind him, enveloping him in warmth. Himchan’s arm comes around his waist and holds him.

“For being my boyfriend?” Himchan says, continuing to speak quickly so that Daehyun doesn’t have time to decide if he likes the joke or not. “No, but really -- I couldn’t find any ‘thanks for always taking care of my drunk ass’ signs, so…”

“Where’s the cake from?”

“Youngjae,” Himchan says. “He charged me extra for the rush job, but it’s worth it.”

Himchan’s body heat shrouds him like another blanket, and soon the warmth finally seeps into Daehyun’s tired muscles, and he relaxes into Himchan’s hold. The mattress receives him, too, molding to the shape of his body. His eyelids suddenly feel too heavy, but he can't sleep yet.

“So you didn’t go into the office today?” Daehyun holds back a yawn. Cuddling with Himchan is better than taking a sleeping pill; he’s wound up in many situations in public drooling in Himchan’s lap as the older man called friends over to take blackmail photos.

“My raging hangover prevented me,” Himchan mumbles. “I did some work from home. It’s okay.”

“Okay,” Daehyun says as a sudden wave of apprehension washes over him. He and Himchan met through friends in college and have been together now for half a decade, and now he’s imagining their next five years, of nights where he is laid up in worry over Himchan’s whereabouts, helpless until he hears from him. “I don’t like it when you get that drunk and can’t take care of yourself,” Daehyun says. He holds Himchan’s hand over his belly. “You don’t do it all the time, obviously, but. I just. Don’t like it.”

Himchan hums low in his throat. He curls around Daehyun closer, nosing behind his ear and likely getting glitter all over his own face. “I know. I'm sorry. I got carried away last night.”

“Just don't…make a habit of it. Please.” Daehyun chews on his bottom lip. He knows he can be quite demanding at times, and Himchan himself can be, too, so he tries not to make it sound like an order or ultimatum. They worked through most of the “if you love me then you’ll--” insecurities during year three.

“I promise I won't.” Himchan holds him tighter, and his nosing turns into light kisses. “I'm sorry I worried you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Daehyunnie.” Himchan kisses him once at the top of his spine, and Daehyun holds back a shiver at the quick tingle of heat that courses through him. “Now, take a nap with me. In a few hours I'm going to wake you up for dinner. Don't worry about anything; I'm taking care of you tonight.”

“You better,” Daehyun says, allowing himself to pout and thread his fingers through Himchan’s. Himchan chuckles against his shoulder, his breath tickling the back of his neck. Warm and held safe in the circle of Himchan's arms, Daehyun falls asleep.

.


End file.
